Homing on beacons is an old trick, often used to prove out a seeker under some particular set of circumstances. There has often been a flurry of interest in the Army in such things as planted beacons, but most cases are direct homing and not the offset homing considered here. By offset homing, it is meant that the seeker points at or otherwise gets its guidance information from the beacon radiations but the missile guides to some other point in space. Some thought has been given to using two or more beacons and triangulating or trilaterating to compute a target fix. Other methods such as illuminating the target (e.g. laser semi-active) or command guidance are technically different than offset homing and each has its place. It is considered that a single beacon that is simple in nature can be used to enable missile homing on a target some distance away, provided that suitable information is provided to the missile to reference the target's coordinates, relative to the beacon's coordinates.